


Can't Help

by LadyRabbit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - End Of The World, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Maybe emotional, Music, My First Fanfic, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRabbit/pseuds/LadyRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last day on earth, why not.</p><p>- Based off a tumblr post giving this prompt, and a little bit of sleepiness -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help

The news was a major shock to everyone, that soon there would be a meteor that's going to dust earth. That that's how the world would go, a muffled yell. First few days of the discovery was spent trying to save everyone, but with time drawing near people went to loved ones. No one wanted to spend last moments in a loveless place.

I came to Hogwarts, the Dursleys wouldn't want me around, not that I even considered them. I also didn't want to intrude on the Weasley's, because when it comes to it I would be in the way (Even if they all say otherwise). So I went home, it was deserted till just now. Draco Malfoy, a longtime enemy. I couldn't muster up the negativity to say anything snarky so I stare at Malfoy, the radio I had playing before softly singing in the background.

"Why aren't you at home, with family?" I asked him. He looked a little strangely for a bit longer before responding.

"My parents took a sleeping potion so they wouldn't be awake when.." He trailed off. I shuffled my feet slightly then sighed. We both fell quiet, looking at each other, waiting for a signal. The radios soft voice singing in the background.

"Wise men say only fools fall in" I close my eyes for a second before offering my hand to Draco, who looks at me questioningly. I give a shrug, hand still out. "It's the last day on earth, and this is a good song so I feel like dancing." I explained. He hesitated before taking my hand. 

I pull him closer to my chest, dropping his hand to instead wrap them around his waist. He stiffened before slowly relaxing, hesitantly wrapping his arms under mine, hugging me. I lazily sway back and forth with him to the song, getting into the rhythm, before softly singing with it.

"Like a river flows surely to the sea.  
Darling so it goes,  
Some things are meant to be.  
Take my hand, take my whole life too."

Draco tightens his arms around me, and I pretend not to feel the tears that slowly soak up my shirt.

"For I can't help falling in love with you,  
Like a river flows ,surely to the sea.  
Darling so it goes,  
Some things are meant to be.  
Take my hand, take my whole life too.  
For I can't help falling in love with you."

"For I can't help falling in love with you.."

I held him even as the radio turned to static, I guess they went home too.  
"Why now?" He asked, his voice hush. I sigh and close my eyes.

"It's was so... Lifeless, before you walked in. No sounds, everyone was... together. I was selfishly hoping someone else would show up, so I wouldn't just be here. Then you showed up... So why not."   
In the silence following, I look down at Draco; whose head laid on my chest, listening to my heart beats. I find myself content with the idea that in a few minutes or hours, I will be dead. And so long as he doesn't feel alone, and I wouldn't be alone, I can be happy with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)   
> Leave some constructive criticism, nothing hurtful/ mean spirited!


End file.
